


Breathing Space

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Caduceus Clay, Caduceus can't read, Caleb teaches people to read, Gen, M/M, Nott is everyones' mom, Tusk Love is not a starter novel, dead people tea, down time between adventures, mentions established relationships, reading is good, soft Clayleb, vowels are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: After weeks at sea, Caleb has gotten tangled up inside his own head. Luckily he has a goblin mom and a firbolg cleric who know just how to get him untangled.





	Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Hello! Once again, thanks to the serendipity of the universe there is ART to associate with this fic! The wonderful Nastya (@valgeristik_art on Twitter) posted some lovely soft Clayleb within the same week that I started this exact fic, and now here we are! Almost a month later.  
> Mollymauk: Still better than the Critmas fic.  
> HK: You are entirely to blame for the Critmas fic.  
> Mollymauk: Oh I know, and I'm not sorry.  
> HK: Anyway! Go love on Nastya's art they are wonderful, and enjoy some soft fluffy relaxation! I just couldn't resist a teeny tiny bit of Nott momming at the end there. Caduceus is one of her boys too okay <3
> 
> WARNINGS!! Calebs gonna Caleb 
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing and no one related to Critical Role

 

As he walked through the door to his room at the inn, Caleb was nearly knocked over by the sudden release of tension. Muscles he hadn’t noticed were tight loosened and his shoulders dropped, the change making him sway a little in surprise. 

 

Nott, ever at his heels, frowned up at him as her hand slipped into his. 

 

“Are you alright, Caleb?” She asked warily. Caleb swallowed, a little lightheaded from the rush of relief. 

 

“I think... it is just a relief to be on land again. To know we are not going back to sea.” 

 

A visible burden lifted from the little goblin’s shoulders too, and a wide, almost goofy grin covered her face. 

 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s great, isn’t it? No more water!” She said the words with such obvious relish that Caleb had to pull her closer in for a hug. 

 

“No more water,” he agreed, sinking to his knees to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. She laughed a little and turned to rise on her toes and kiss his cheek in return. 

 

“We’re going to be okay,” she told him gently. A tender smile pulled its way across Caleb’s face and he nodded, ruffling her hair. 

 

“I think we could be,” he murmured, not wanting to commit and ruin any chances they had of things going well. Part of him wanted to believe things could just go back to how they had been when he first met the Nein. 

  

A deeper, darker part of him was sure that the problems they’d had at sea would only grow and fester. That they’d all break apart and he and Nott would be alone again, and the holes in his heart would never heal. 

 

That Jester might stay in Nicodranas with her mother. That Fjord would decide chasing the last temple was worth more than their friendship. That Caduceus would return to his lonely temple, and Beau would hurry home. 

 

Yasha... well, they’d had more time with their barbarian than ever before, and they all knew she would have to go find her own islands soon. 

 

 If the Nein split apart, how many of them would ever see her again? 

  

“Caleb?” 

 

Nott was frowning up at him, her large, lamp like eyes wide with concern. She’d seen him get lost in his head a few times; she knew the signs. Caleb pulled up another smile for her. 

 

“I’m sorry. I think I’m just tired... I might take a nap before dinner, if you would not mind?” He could tell that she wasn’t exactly convinced, but just like always she simply nodded.

 

“Alright Caleb. Would you like me to stay with you?” Her fingers twisted around each other for a moment and she glanced at the door. This time Caleb’s smile was more genuine. 

 

“No, you can go out shopping with Jester. I know it’s been a while since you could scratch that itch.” A sudden thought occurred to him and he patted his pockets, pulling out a gold piece. “Get yourself something new to drink as well. You have earned it.” 

 

Nott took the coin a little hesitantly, still looking guilty about her decision. 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want you to be all alone here...” There had been a lot of alone time. She was a little worried about how much he had drawn back into himself. 

 

Caleb shook his head, straightening and turning towards one of the two beds. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I really am just tired. It will be nice to sleep in a bed which isn’t moving.” 

 

They had all found it a little odd to walk when first coming off the ship, ironically enough. All but Fjord had swayed with each step like they had when they first boarded the Mistake so many weeks back. Logically, Caleb knew it was because they’d adjusted to walking on moving surfaces. 

 

It still felt like a cruel trick to lure them back to sea. 

 

Nott glanced over at the small beds too, a slight smile on her face. 

 

“We’ve come a long way from sleeping in alleyways, haven’t we?” 

 

Caleb surveyed the small room. They had managed to afford a room in Trostenwold, but it had been the exception more than the rule in their early days. Now... the one advantage of travelling by ship that he could see was that you did bring a bed with you. It wouldn’t be fun going back to sleeping on the side of the road. 

 

 Part of him would be glad of the discomfort. 

 

Part of him was hoping Jester would insist they all cuddle up once more. That they could at least pretend they had become close, almost like a real family. 

 

“I suppose we have,” he mumbled. He was beginning to think he’d come far enough to loop back to the beginning. Just waiting for the others to see him for what he was and leave him. But not Nott. Never Nott. 

 

The goblin girl nodded brightly, setting her own small bag on one of the bunks and heading back for the door. Her worries may not have been entirely appeased, but she never pushed him. Caleb adored that about her. 

 

“Alright. I’ll come up and let you know when everyone is back and we can all eat together, okay?” She asked, hope tinging her voice. Perhaps more than any of the others, Nott couldn’t help being optimistic. They were away from most of the damned water; things could go back to normal. 

 

 Caleb nodded absentmindedly, settling himself onto the other bed. His mind was racing again, not following particular thought patterns or anything slow enough for him to recognize. Just a continuous pattern of flashes. 

 

Fjord holding a sword to his throat. Pressing him to give blood to the table. Jester’s face leaving Dashilla’s lair. Beau, harrowed and haggard and doing her best to be a leader after Molly left. Deciding it wasn’t worth it. 

 

He didn’t notice Nott creeping from the room, or the door closing. His fingers itched to take the silver thread, to wrap it around the room and make sure he would be safe. To create his little enchanted hut, a bubble that no one could intrude on. 

 

They couldn’t leave if they couldn’t get to him. 

 

But his mind was spinning with thoughts and worst case scenarios, and it took him a moment to cut through. Seal the room. Focus on one thing. Maybe then he could actually sleep. 

 

Hauling himself from the bed, he stumbled to the door just in time for a knock to make him jump a foot. Quickly stuffing the silver thread back into his pocket, he rested his hand on the knob for a moment, a slight frown on his face. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Just me, Mr Caleb.” Caduceus’ low, calm voice carried easily through the door and a little more tension leached from Caleb’s shoulders. He pulled the door open. 

 

“What can I do for you, Mr Clay?” He asked, the firbolg’s formality pulling its own from him. It should have felt stilted, like another degree of distance between them. But from Caduceus, it felt a lot more like a term of endearment. There was a fondness in his voice, one it took a conscious effort not to return. 

 

Distantly, Caleb could feel the beginning of a surge of affection. He did his best to ignore it. Knew the ever perceptive cleric would notice. 

 

 Caduceus gave him his usual peaceful smile, his head brushing the top of the door frame. 

 

 “Miss Nott and Miss Jester were just heading out, and mentioned that you might like some company.” 

 

For a moment, Caleb felt betrayed. But Nott would never betray him. She must have been more worried than she let on, to have the firbolg come check on him. 

 

Part of him, the cold, hard part that sounded a lot like Trent Ikithon insisted that he should tell the cleric to leave. That friends were a weakness who would surely abandon him, that he could only rely on himself. And on his master. 

 

He had been listening to that part a lot lately. Hearing it more. A passing hope that Caduceus could make it  _go away_  shot past and Caleb latched onto it, pushing the door further open. 

 

“That would be nice, ja,” he heard himself say. Caduceus nodded, still watching him with that same soft, peaceful smile. After a moment Caleb realized he was still blocking the doorway and stepped aside, gaze fixing on the floor. 

 

Caduceus didn’t mention it as he followed him in, going to sit on the edge of Nott’s bed and pulling out his teapot. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked, already reaching into his bag to pull out his selection of teas. 

 

Caleb stared at him for a long moment, wondering why he was doing this. Opening himself up for more pain. Maybe it was like lancing a boil; a little more pain and he would be allowed to heal. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Again the question came almost without him thinking of it. He was very good at keeping up appearances, pretending to be normal, obedient, not letting any of his inner turmoil show. 

 

Something in his tone wasn’t fooling Caduceus though, and those sharp eyes swept Caleb from head to foot before finishing drawing out the bag. 

 

“Well,” he said slowly, weighing his words, “I was thinking maybe some chamomile, or maybe lavender.” 

 

“And which family would they be grown from?” Caleb asked, the joke sliding more easily as he began to settle. If Clay could see right through him, what was the point in keeping up appearances? 

 

It would be a relief to stop pretending. Maybe even more than being back on dry land. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to just do it... not all at once. 

 

Caduceus chuckled softly and shook his head, selecting one small pouch and putting the rest away. 

 

“These aren’t from my graveyard, I’m afraid. Just the markets in Zadash.” 

 

“Will that affect the flavour?” 

 

“I like to think it does.” 

 

A comfortable silence settled as Caduceus got to work, taking some of the dried tea leaves and putting them into a bag, focusing his own water spell to fill the teapot. He held it out to Caleb. 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind?” 

 

It took Caleb a moment to realize what he was asking for. Then he nodded, taking the pot and cupping it between his hands. His palms began to burn with the familiar itch of magic, the spell doing a little more to soothe his racing mind. 

 

Caduceus’ presence was always soothing. Perhaps because Caleb had been healed by him more than once, knew the large man could handle anything that came at him. Perhaps because of the way he took everything in stride, accepting all the strangeness the world could throw at him with an easy smile. 

 

It was very hard to imagine Caduceus Clay angry about anything. Even a dragon was only cause for mild worry. 

 

Caleb didn’t exactly believe that Caduceus would accept his past with the same easy grace, but it was a lot harder to imagine him becoming angry. 

 

He could feel the kettle heating between his hands, water bubbling inside. He held it out for Caduceus, received another gentle smile. Caduceus took the lid from the teapot and dropped the tea bag in. 

 

“That’ll just be a few minutes,” he said easily, taking the pot by the handle and setting it on the small table between the beds. A soft, floral scent was already creeping into the room on a plume of steam. 

 

Caleb found himself fixated on Caduceus’ hands. They were large, much larger than Caleb’s or even Fjord’s, but had such a delicate touch. The covering of short, soft fur made them soft as well. Almost as if a cat could stroke you back. 

 

The firbolg didn’t seem to have anything more to say, simply unpacking a pair of cups and tidying away the rest of his tea things. Normally the quiet would begin to make Caleb antsy, not knowing what the other person was thinking, what they wanted. 

 

Caduceus’ silence was peaceful. They’d spent so long together now, getting to know each others’ tells and becoming comfortable sharing the space. Now there was something pleasingly domestic about sitting together in silence, waiting on the tea. Even his more intrusive thoughts felt further away. 

 

Gradually his shoulders began to sink, tension unwinding itself as the soft smell of tea filled the room. He found himself looking up at the firbolg again. 

 

“Is there anything you would like to talk about?” Part of him hoped the answer was no, but he knew he had to ask. At least had to offer some kind of diversion. Caduceus hummed happily, considering. 

 

“Not particularly. This is very nice. It’s good to have some space to just sit for a while. Ah, and the tea’s done.” He took the pot and carefully poured. “Do you need anything in it?” 

 

Caleb shook his head, taking the offered cup with a slight smile. 

 

“I was wondering if you would mind if I read. Just so long as we’re here and you don’t want to talk?” The tea was hot in his hands and he breathed in the soft steam, eyes closing. Caduceus hummed softly, nodding. 

 

“That would be fine. Do you like to read a lot, Mr Caleb?” 

 

About to take a sip, the wizard paused. 

 

“I suppose so.” It was a little odd to think of reading as something to “like”. For Caleb, it was a need much like food, water, or sleep. Often instead of any of the three. 

 

Caduceus seemed happy with the answer either way, taking a quick sip of his own tea and smiling. Caleb settled back as well, enjoying the light floral taste of the tea. It was still a little hot, so he settled it back on the table and reached for his book. 

 

“Could you teach me to read?” Caduceus asked, almost out of nowhere, and Caleb paused again. 

 

“You do not read at all?” He asked with a confused frown. The firbolg shrugged, entirely unconcerned as he cradled his own tea. 

 

“Not well. I can work my way through simple books, and of course signs and things. There wasn’t a whole lot to read in the graveyard.” 

 

Caleb considered the problem for a while, his fingers drumming slowly on the cover of his current book. The books they had weren’t exactly... well. Tusk Love was probably the easiest to read. 

 

“We could go and get you something tomorrow, perhaps?” He suggested, not quite ready to face the town that day. Not even for more books. 

 

“Oh, I’m not fussy,” Caduceus shrugged, leaning back against the wall with his tea in hand. “I don’t need anything special.” Caleb couldn’t help a small smile. 

 

“I was thinking more that we... well. We don’t exactly have a lot of variety. My spell books are not the kind of thing you would learn to read from, and the rest of what we have is... well. It’s smut.” 

 

Caduceus blinked very slowly at him in the way he always did when he was confused. 

 

“And they’d be hard to read?” 

 

That damn smile was going to become a permanent fixture. Caleb shook his head, not even fighting it anymore. 

 

“It might not be something you’d enjoy.” 

 

Caduceus considered this for a while, letting the steam curl lazily from his tea. Caleb watched him for a moment, picked up his book, and tugged Tusk Love to where he could easily reach it. He had a fair idea of where Caduceus was going to end up. 

 

And indeed a few minutes later the firbolg gives him another sedate smile and shrugs. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll mind. I may not be as distracted by it as the rest of you but written sex doesn’t bother me.” 

 

Marking his page again, Caleb nodded and passed over the other book. A sudden hint of mischief in the firbolg’s grin almost made him hesitate. 

 

“What?” 

 

Caduceus took the book, turning it over to examine the back briefly. 

 

“I was just thinking it seems to have influenced Miss Jester a whole lot. It might give me some ideas.” 

 

A pleasurable shiver of anticipation ran down Caleb’s spine and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep it off his face. He swallowed and forced himself to keep his voice level. 

 

“You’ve been... thinking about trying new things?” 

 

Caduceus’ smile widened, almost certainly at his reaction. Perceptive bastard. 

 

“Well, I may not be so into the physical side myself, but I do like to see you all happy.” 

 

Caleb swallowed again, shifting a little in place on the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or anticipation and not knowing made it all the better. 

 

“Then I suppose I’ll have to help you,” he managed to say, nodding towards the book. He’d done a few readings for the tieflings in the past, and probably knew the whole story by heart. If Caduceus read the beginning of a sentence he could finish it. 

 

The firbolg nodded happily, taking the book and rising to come sit beside Caleb instead. The human jumped a little at the proximity and had to hurry to keep his tea from spilling. Caduceus smiled down at him. 

 

“Something wrong?” 

 

Caleb shook his head quickly, taking a gulp of tea as an excuse to look away. It wasn’t really fair, telling him things like that and coming to sit beside him. But as observant as he was, Caleb was pretty sure Caduceus wouldn’t have thought about it the same way. It just wasn’t how he worked. 

 

And it was nice, being able to sit side by side, leaning back against the wall and just a little on each other. Caleb’s head barely came up to the firbolg’s pecs, even both sat as they were, so it was easy for Caduceus to drape an arm around his shoulders as they read. 

 

After a couple of minutes Caleb found himself relaxing into the soft quiet. He could focus on his book, on his research, without having to hear all his little insecurities piling up. His tea cooled enough to sip and the occasional light squeeze from Caduceus reminded him to drink from time to time. It wasn’t a strong tea, but the light, floral taste suited his mood. 

 

The silence was broken a while later when Caduceus sighed softly. 

 

“Have you ever noticed that if you sit in one position for a while, it gets uncomfortable?” 

 

Caleb glanced up from his books, a slight frown on his face. 

 

“I never really think about it,” he admitted quietly, a little embarrassed. “I don’t tend to notice until I try to move.” 

 

The firbolg gave him a knowing little smile, nudged him gently with one elbow. 

 

“You are a very focused reader.” There wasn’t any judgement in his tone, just a fond acceptance. It helped Caleb settle enough to return the smile. 

 

“Some people think it’s a bad thing.” He’d been told off for it more than once by all the rest of the Nein together and separately. Caduceus shrugged, rolling his arms and stretching. 

 

“You have a lot of friends who are willing to help you when you’re stiff.” 

 

That brought the smile a little wider across his face. Knowing Caduceus didn’t mean or even notice the innuendo didn’t help. 

 

“So do you. Are you alright?” 

 

The firbolg shrugged and twisted a couple of times, a small smile on his face. 

 

“I will be. Just need to move around a little more, I think.” A soft sigh slipped from his lips as muscles began to loosen. 

 

Caleb thought for a moment. 

 

“You may be more comfortable lying down?” He offered, nodding along the expanse of the bed. Caduceus followed the motion, an eyebrow rising in wry humour. 

 

“Perhaps if the bed were long enough for me.” There was a hint of weary resignation there, maybe the first time Caleb had noticed that he showed any kind of acknowledgement that the wider world just wasn’t built to his scale. 

 

Luckily, he had a wizard. 

 

Without shifting his gaze from the firbolg’s face or changing his expression in the least, Caleb reached into a pocket and tossed a pinch of iron filings into the air. The bed enlarged at once, scraping across the floor and sliding them both down several feet as it grew. 

 

Frumpkin’s head whipped around and he gave the pair a disdainful look for disturbing him, before sitting down and washing his butt. Caleb sent a silent apology. But it had been worth it; Caduceus’ face had broken into a wide, genuinely delighted smile. 

 

“I forgot you could do that,” he muttered a little sheepishly. “I’ve only seen you do it on people lately.” 

 

With the trick revealed, Caleb allowed the smile to creep across his face. 

 

“I should probably do it more. It can’t be easy for you dealing with things being too small so much.” 

 

“I wouldn’t want you to waste the spells.” 

 

Something about that statement drew Caleb’s brows down in puzzlement. 

 

“I wouldn’t be wasting it if it helped you.” 

 

Quiet suffused the room, a soft silence as the men looked at one another, neither understanding the other’s thoughts. Caduceus broke first, smiling and turning to lay across Caleb’s lap, resting his book temporarily on his chest. 

 

“This is much better. Thank you, Caleb.” He shuffled a little bit to get settled, apparently oblivious to the flush rising in Caleb’s cheeks. The wizard had been about to suggest he move. 

 

It was clearly too late now. 

 

The firbolg’s back was warm and broad across his legs, and for all his size there was hardly any weight to him. Caleb frowned and poked at one furred side, finger easily able to find the ribs. 

 

“You’re too skinny,” he muttered, the irony of being the one to make this declaration not lost on him, “we need to feed you up some more.” 

 

Caduceus chuckled softly, watching the wizard with soft eyes. 

 

“I’ve been eating very well since I joined the group. And all kinds of interesting new foods, too.” 

 

Caleb nodded, a slight smile pulling its way back onto his face. He could recognise that sentiment. But it did raise a question. 

 

“Were you not eating so well when we found you?” 

 

“Caleb.” The sudden solemnity in Caduceus’ tone caught his attention, dragged Caleb’s wandering gaze back to his face. “I was barely eating anything when you found me. I couldn’t exactly leave the Grove to go for a grocery run, and you may have noticed we didn’t have a lot of space for farming.” 

 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed again, this time in shame. He’d been distracted when they had gone to the Blooming Grove; understandably so, by all accounts. It had been a stressful time. But none of them had bothered to think how the firbolg had been living there. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, staring down at the pale cream of Caduceus’ shirt. “I never really thought about it.” 

 

A large, furred hand covered his gently. 

 

“It’s okay,” Caduceus said softly. “It’s not something you should worry about.” 

 

Another thought struck Caleb, his hand turning over automatically to stroke his fingers through Caduceus’ fur. 

 

“But you can create food and water? Not the best, perhaps, but we have seen what an excellent cook you are.” The praise made Caduceus smile, along with the touch of Caleb’s smaller fingers. 

 

“I can now,” he agreed, letting his thumb coast over Caleb’s hand and wrist, “I didn’t want us to have to wind up in that kind of situation again.” 

 

An awkward silence fell again as Caleb tried to process this, to find the words to respond to that. Caduceus wasn’t inclined to help him, happy just relaxing on the enlarged bed, enjoying the soft touch. Finally the human gave up, eyes darting to Caduceus’ face. 

 

“I understand that. I also... well. Nott and I did not eat so well before joining with the group either.” 

 

Slight concern drifted across pink eyes and Caduceus reached up, his hand gently tracing Caleb’s cheek. 

 

“But you get enough to eat now?” There was something so caring in the gesture, almost maternal, that made a part of Caleb want to shrug it aside violently. But he’d grown better at ignoring that part now. He was allowed to have this. To have someone who cared. 

 

He smiled, raising his own hand to cover Caduceus’ in a mirror of the gesture the firbolg had used before. 

 

“We do. I guess we’re all better together than we are on our own.” It was what he’d told himself when the group had formed in the first place. The repetition had almost become unnecessary now; the idea of not being together had become unthinkable. 

 

Not just because it was nice to have a couple of clerics around to take care of him, but it certainly didn’t hurt. Caduceus nodded, a pleased smile spreading across his face as he settled back onto the bed. 

 

“I guess so. That’s really nice to think.” And he picked up his book again, dropping back into the story with a slight furrowing of his brow. Caleb took a moment just to watch him, a slight smile on his face. 

 

He could have devoted weeks to trying to find the right words for what the Nein meant to him, and for him. But really nice seemed to cover it. 

 

He snapped Frumpkin around his neck like a scarf and settled in to read. 

 

** 

Time seemed to pass both more quickly and immeasurably slowly in the peaceful quiet of the bedroom. The sun began to dip, shadows creeping in only to be banished by a quick snap as Caleb summoned his dancing lights. 

 

Caduceus made a pleased noise from his lap as one of the globes came to hover above him, settling into the mattress. Occasionally he’d ask for help with a word. 

 

A tiny smile more sad than happy twitched Caleb’s lips each time he answered, saying the word slowly and helping the firbolg with his pronunciation. It made him think of other nights, a lavender tiefling in his lap grinning up at him and purring his way through lascivious words. 

 

The shade of Molly hurt less than it used to. That in itself almost hurt more. 

 

As the evening drew on, Nott crept into the room. She didn’t seem surprised to see Caduceus still there, didn’t comment on how they had wrapped around each other. 

 

Caleb glanced up from his reading just long enough to nod to the space between his knees and Nott hopped up happily, pressing her back to Caduceus’ side and tucking her feet under herself. 

 

“Should I read aloud?” Caduceus asked, shifting a little closer to Caleb to give her more room. Caleb’s cheeks flushed cherry red and Nott peered over with interest. 

 

“What are you reading?” 

 

“Tusk Love.” 

 

Nott’s visible expression became a fixed picture of blankness; she’d had her turn with the book. Reading it with her son and one of his partners though... 

 

“That’s fine,” she said quickly, waving a hand at the large firbolg. “I like the quiet.” 

 

“So do I,” Caduceus agreed easily, bestowing a fond smile on the pair. Caleb returned it without thinking, leaning back against the wall and letting his own book reclaim his attention. 

 

Nott shuffled a little but soon settled, quick fingers playing across her button collection and sorting it into any number of pockets. The quiet suited her too, and she relaxed easily into it. Her flask was pulled out for a quick sip. 

 

After a while, Caduceus broke the silence again. 

 

“There’s another word... I don’t...” 

 

Caleb flushed, infinitely more self conscious with his goblin friend between his knees. Nott tipped her head back to glance up at him, then along the firbolg’s form to his head. 

 

“Do you need a hand?” She asked, as casually as can be. Caduceus gave her a warm smile. 

 

“If you don’t mind?” 

 

Nott scrambled up the bed to crouch beside his head, carefully moving pink hair out of her way to curl up in the sheets. Caleb did his best to ignore them both, focusing on his own book while they spoke in soft voices. 

 

“Sound it out with me.” 

 

“He... hay?” 

 

“You were right the first time. Just like it looks, right?” 

 

“So it’s heaving?” 

 

“Yeah. The vowels can be tricky, right?” 

 

“They do like to squish up together.” She sighed softly and settled in beside Caduceus, stroking her fingers lazily through his hair. He settled back into her touch, the two reading together. 

 

For a moment, Caleb was a touch jealous; he’d been enjoying the peaceful time, helping their taller cleric work his way through the book. But he couldn’t help smiling every time he looked over, the two in murmured conversation as Nott guided Caduceus through the words. It was so... soft. Domestic. 

 

Everything he thought he couldn’t be allowed to have. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Much love to everyone, I'm hoping to get a few more shorter things finished before the end of the month so wish me luck! It is however still peak birthday season. I'm fudging the rules for Enlarge a bit Because I Can, and "the duration" does not have to refer to combat >.> That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
